Butler for a Day
by Despicable Hunter
Summary: (This is just a reupload). Ciel has lost a bet against Sebastian and has agreed to do whatever the demon wishes for a day. Rated M for guy/guy skoodilypooping.
1. His Butler, the Master

Hey everyone! This is just a reupload of my previous Butler for a Day that I had taken down a while ago. Nothing was changed, except for the number of chapters (I've combined chapters 1 and 2 together). Enjoy :). Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Yana Toboso and I am merely using them for my fantasies.

* * *

"Bocchan, I've won the bet, so you have to… become the butler for a day!" Sebastian Michaelis proclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Ciel Phantomhive said.

"First off, put this outfit on," Sebastian said, giving his master-now-butler a black box. "Go on. Change inside!"

Sebastian left the room and left Ciel alone so that he can change. Unfortunately, being the master he was, Ciel did not know how to button up the outfit. Sebastian, knowing that his "master" cannot button buttons, smiled to himself.

After several minutes, Ciel finally came out, all dressed in his outfit: a black cat costume. There was hood attached to the top and on the hood were a pair of cat ears. The hoodie reached down to Ciel's thighs, covering up his privates (of course, Ciel was not wearing any pants, since he was told not to earlier on). The tail, with a bell attached, hung low between Ciel's legs. There were three yellow buttons from Ciel's collarbone up to his neck.

"Bocchan, you look… absolutely adorable," Sebastian said, smiling. "Though, you need some work with the buttoning." Sebastian fixed the buttons and with that, the whole costume was set up perfectly.

"Now," said Sebastian, "it seems like it is time for lunch. Go to the kitchen and see what you can make."

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel said, walking sluggishly to the kitchen. There, he found Bard trying to cook up a meal for himself, until Ciel walked in.

"Young Master—pfft—what are you wearing?" Bard exploded with laughter.

"Shut your mouth!" Ciel yelled, embarrassed to be ridiculed by a servant of his. "I'm a butler for a day. So if you don't want to die tomorrow, then shut up!"

With that said, Bard sealed his lips and watched as Ciel attempted to cook. Of course, Ciel has not cooked before, so he was quite clumsy with the handling of kitchen appliances and the oven.

"Having some trouble?" a familiar voice asked.

Ciel turned around and saw Sebastian smiling mockingly at him. Ciel glared at his butler-now-master.

"Yes, I am having some trouble," Ciel replied, trying to focus on the cake recipe. Ciel got the batter ingredients and mixed them together with the whisk, which created a mess of things. Some of the batter flew off of the bowl and spattered almost everywhere.

"Oh, bocchan, what am I going to do with you?" Sebastian muttered, seeing that Ciel could not make such a simple dish.

"Hey, give me a break! I'm not accustomed to this work! Can you at least help me?" Ciel pleaded.

Sebastian smiled and said, "Of course I will. Bard, please leave the room."

Bard nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Sebastian locked the door and approached Ciel.

"I'll show you how to make a cake, but you'll receive your punishment soon after," Sebastian said.

Ciel gulped. _I don't think Sebastian's going to have a nice punishment._

"So, you've mixed the batter, I see. Now, read the next step on that recipe book," Sebastian ordered.

"'Pour the batter into a buttered cake pan,'" Ciel read, looking at Sebastian carefully.

Sebastian sighed. "Bocchan, butter the cake pan."

"As you wish," Ciel said, getting a butter stick and a cake pan. He buttered the pan, like Sebastian told him to, but he wasn't paying much attention to it.

"Ah, bocchan, look at what you did," Sebastian said, noticing Ciel's mistake.

Ciel's eyes moved to the pan and saw that the pan was buttered too much. He gulped again.

"It seems like your punishment will be more severe than what I had in store for you," Sebastian said.

Ciel pretended that he didn't hear him and wiped off the excess butter. When the extra butter was wiped off, Sebastian praised Ciel and poured the batter into the pan.

"What is the next instruction?" Sebastian asked.

"'Preheat the oven at 165 degrees Celsius. Then bake for sixty minutes,'" Ciel read aloud.

"You set the oven to 165 degrees for ten minutes. I will handle the rest while you watch," Sebastian said.

So, Ciel did what he was told to do. He was a bit reluctant, but then he realized that he will give Sebastian a harder time tomorrow, when Ciel gets his title of "master" back.

"Now watch, bocchan, for you might have to do this again in the future," Sebastian ordered.

"Yes, m-m-master," Ciel replied, having a hard time saying "master" to his butler.

Sebastian placed the neatly poured batter into the preheated oven and left it there to bake.

While the cake was baking, Sebastian approached Ciel and played teasingly with his costume. He played with the ears, his master's face, and had Ciel walk on all fours. He'd tug on the tail whenever Ciel tried to escape. After a while, Ciel couldn't take it anymore and asked, "What is my punishment?"

Sebastian only smiled and said, "You will find out soon."

Ciel, having his butler not answer his question, grew more and more anxious. He tried to read what Sebastian had in store for him, but failed to do so. Sebastian is the most unreadable person Ciel's ever met.

When sixty minutes have past, Sebastian stopped the oven and took out the piping hot cake. Of course, being a _demon_, he did not need any protection from the heat of the cake.

Sebastian took the baked cake off of the pan and let it cool down. Ciel, having been ordered to watched, watched.

"Bocchan," Sebastian started, "I want you to put icing on the cake and decorate it. Here's the frosting and icing." Sebastian pointed to a bucket filled with icing with a thin bladed spatula stuck into it and a bag with a cut corner filled with frosting. "Please do your best."

Ciel _tried_ to do his best, but without any experience in icing or frosting, it didn't turn out so well. The icing was all over the place, and some icing weren't evenly spread throughout the cake base. The frosting was not bad for a first-timer, but it didn't pass for Sebastian's line of judgment.

"This is not good enough. The icing is all sloppy and the frosting is not at a passing level at all," Sebastian complained.

"What do you mean? I'm—this is my first time doing all of this! Cut me some slack!" Ciel argued, clearly outraged by Sebastian's comments.

"Oh. Is the young master complaining?" Sebastian pointed out.

"N-No," Ciel lied.

"Oh my. This is a big deal. My bocchan is lying to his master, is he? My, my. You deserve a severe punishment," Sebastian taunted.

"N-No! I take it all back," Ciel said, regretting ever opening his mouth.

"It is much too late, bocchan. You will receive your punishment now," Sebastian said, coming towards Ciel. Ciel backed away one step with each step Sebastian took until he could not go back no more. Ciel's eyes showed fear. He did not know what the butler had in mind, but it must be something drastic.

Sebastian leaned forward till their noses touched. "The young master is quite cute when he is afraid." He took off his bleach white gloves, revealing contract seal on his left hand. He took off Ciel's eye-patch, revealing Ciel's contract seal in his right eye. He cupped the young master's face with his two hands. Ciel flinched at the coldness of the butler's hands. He closed shut his eyes, preparing for the worse.

Sebastian leaned further on, placing his lips on his master's lips. Ciel, surprised at this approach, opened his eyes and gasped.

Sebastian, taking this as an advantage, deepened the kiss and added some "tongue action." Ciel, who was still stunned, did not resist. _S-Sebastian's kissing... is—no, what am I thinking? I'm not a homo. I'm not a homo._

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's thoughts. He parted his lips from Ciel's and looked at him in the eye. He leaned in close to his ears and whispered, "I'll be waiting in my room tonight to continue your punishment."

When Ciel came back into reality, he looked at his butler, and then at his lips. When he finally had recollected everything that has happened so far, he couldn't help but blush deeply. He watched as Sebastian left the room, leaving Ciel to think about what has happened.

* * *

"Bocchan?" Mey-Rin said, swinging her arms in front of a stunned Ciel.

"What?" Ciel asked, noticing Mey-Rin's alarming voice.

"Are you okay?" the maid asked. "You seemed out of it."

"I'm fine," Ciel replied, no feeling implied into his speech.

"If you say," Mey-Rin said, leaving the kitchen.

Ciel thought back about what had just happened. _Sebastian just k-k-k-kissed me?_ The young master brought his hand up to his lips. _So soft... wait, no, what am I talking about? It's all Sebastian's fault for making me think this way! Great. If this is his idea of a punishment, then what will happen tonight? Oh, God._

_Ring, ring._

_What was that?_ Ciel thought. He looked around aimlessly, wondering where that sound came from. After minutes of searching for the mysterious sound, Sebastian appeared at the door.

"How long does it take for you to get to my room?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I was wondering where the bell sound was," Ciel said.

Sebastian sighed. "It is here." He pointed to a series of bells lined up on the wall. "This is the sound that I hear whenever you call me."

"Oh," said Ciel, feeling like a total idiot for not realizing that. "Well, what did you need?"

"Well, I thought that we could go out to see what to buy and such," Sebastian explained. "You will need to change, since you cannot go out in _that_." He pointed to the cat outfit that he made him wear. "There is a change of clothes on your bed. Change immediately. Oh, and by the way, you can eat the cake that you made." Sebastian left to go back to his room.

"Yes… master," Ciel said, walking towards his room. Ciel took off the cat outfit, though he had some trouble with undoing the buttons. When he finally got it off, he turned around to see what Sebastian had prepared him. A vein twitched on Ciel's forehead. The outfit that Sebastian had prepared was a navy blue _dress_, a corset, two gloves that reached to your elbows, a navy blue hat, and a wig to conceal Ciel's face.

"Sebastian, you bastard," Ciel muttered quietly. No matter, as long as his fiancé Elizabeth Middleford did not show up, he was safe from anybody knowing that he was wearing this ridiculous outfit. Ciel placed the dress over his head. He had trouble finding the hole for where his head was supposed to be. When he was finally done getting set, he realized that he had forgotten to put on the corset. He sighed and opened the door.

Sebastian waited for his young master to finish putting on his outfit for the day. Knowing that Ciel would need help to put on the corset, Sebastian could not help but put a smile on his face. When the door opened, revealing a half-naked Ciel, Sebastian's smile only grew wider.

"S-Sebastian, I need help," Ciel said, his face getting red.

"Go in," Sebastian ordered.

Ciel went back inside. Sebastian entered the room. He took the corset and placed it around Ciel's waist and pulled on the strings until he could not pull anymore.

_Just bear with the pain. Everything will be over tomorrow. He'll be humiliated tomorrow. Just you wait, Sebastian!_ Ciel thought as his chest felt tighter and tighter.

"There," Sebastian said after tying the strings on the corset. "Now, do you need help with the dress?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Ciel replied calmly.

Sebastian took the navy blue dress and told the young master to raise his arms up high. Ciel did what he was told and before he knew it, the dress was set on perfectly. Sebastian zipped the back zipper and stepped back, admiring his work.

"I believe you can put the wig on yourself?" Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded. He took the wig and placed it on his head. The hair color of the wig matched with his natural hair color, so it looked more natural. The wig's hairstyle was in long pig-tails and the right side of the bangs was longer in order to conceal Ciel's contract. When he was done with the wig, Sebastian examined it. Finding no fault in Ciel's placing of the wig, he took the elbow-lengthed gloves and slid it on Ciel's arms. Sebastian also took a red corsage from his butler suit and placed it around Ciel's wrist.

"Perfect," Sebastian said, his crimson red eyes gleaming. "Now come on, boccha—I mean—oujo-sama." He took Ciel by the hand and led him outside. They went out into the streets.

"Hey, that girl is really pretty."

"But that guy is quite handsome."

Comments like these were muttered and were heard by Ciel and Sebastian.

Then suddenly, "WAH!~ That dress is so cute!"

Sebastian and Ciel stopped in their tracks. They turned their heads around slowly and saw Elizabeth Middleford.

"S-Sebastian! She'll know it's me if she gets close to seeing my face," Ciel said.

"I know, milady. I will do my best to conceal your identity," Sebastian replied. He got behind Ciel so that Lady Elizabeth could not see him.

"Walk casually," Sebastian said.

The two of them walked as fast as they could to lose Lady Elizabeth, but unfortunately, she was hot on their trail. So, when they turned on a corner and into an alley, Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him and kissed him on the lips. Ciel, taken by surprise, wanted to push Sebastian away, but his hands won't obey him. Instead of pushing him away, Ciel pulled Sebastian closer, trying to deepen the kiss. Now this time, Ciel wasn't the only one who was taken by surprise, Sebastian was as well.

Elizabeth walked past Ciel and Sebastian. When she saw the two of them kissing, she immediately took off, not even glancing at Ciel's face. _Better to let them have their privacy._ Elizabeth thought, embarrassed.

When Ciel made sure that Elizabeth was gone, Ciel pushed Sebastian away.

"We finally got her off our trail," Ciel said, panting.

"Yes," agreed Sebastian, "Let us go back into the mansion."

Ciel and Sebastian walked back to the manor, though it was a bit awkward because of what had happened before. The gardener, Finny, was out tending the shrubs.

"Oh, Sebastian, do we have a guest?" Finny asked, noticing the two of them.

"No, you idiot!" Ciel said. "It's me."

"Bocchan?" Finny asked, shocked. When he finally figured out what was going on, he giggled to himself.

"Come on. Let us get inside," Sebastian said, leading Ciel the way into his manor. Sebastian brought Ciel to his own room and told him to change back into the cat outfit from earlier.

Sebastian waited outside of the young master's room for quite a while before Ciel came out of his room again. Ciel did not wear pants again, for he did not need to be told twice to not wear them.

Sebastian sighed when Ciel came out. "You still have troubles with the buttons, I see." He fixed the crooked buttons again. When he was finished, he told Ciel that he should put on that wig again. "Wear it until dinnertime," Sebastian had said.

So, Ciel had to wear that itchy wig the whole afternoon. He had to start making dinner at six o' clock. Right now would be around half past three. Great. He had two and a half hours to waste.

"What are you doing, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, appearing behind the unsuspecting Ciel.

"Sebastian! What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"You have to do the laundry, clean the rooms, and check on Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard. Come on, you have lots to do," Sebastian said.

Ciel went to the laundry room and found Mey-Rin there.

"Sebastian, is she a new maid?" Mey-Rin asked.

"No—" Ciel started.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, "she is a new maid. But she will be only working for today just to see how things work around here."

"That outfit," Mey-Rin said, inspecting the cat outfit. "Isn't that what the bocchan wore before?"

"Yes it is," Sebastian said. "Since I could not find a maid outfit that fitted her, I asked her to wear this instead. She seems to like it."

"Oh, okay," Mey-Rin said.

"Please take good care of her, Mey-Rin," Sebastian said, leaving the two of them alone.

Mey-Rin, being in love with Sebastian, was in a daze.

"So, Mey-Rin, is it?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah," Mey-Rin replied. "Speaking of that, what is your name?"

"Mine? Uh, it's Karin," Ciel answered.

"Karin? That's a pretty name," Mey-Rin said.

"Oh. Why thank you," Ciel said. "So, uh, Mey-Rin, how do we do the laundry?"

"Uh, here's the laundry basket," Mey-Rin said, pointing to a basket filled with used clothes. "Here's the detergent." She pointed to a small box with white powder. "And here's the washing machine."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Ciel—Karin—asked.

"You read the instructions on the detergent box. And you do whatever it says. Simple, right?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Y-Yeah," Ciel said.

"I'll hand you the clothes and you'll put it into the washing machine," Mey-Rin said, getting behind the basket of clothes.

"Okay," Ciel replied.

So, Mey-Rin handed Ciel the clothes that needed to be washed, and Ciel placed them into the machine. When all the clothes were put into the machine, Mey-Rin took the detergent and gave it to Ciel.

"Uh," Ciel started.

"You read the instructions and do what it tells you to. Since you're only working for a day, you should be able to do this," Mey-Rin said.

Ciel read the instructions given on the box. _Put III tablespoons of detergent into the washing machine._ Ciel opened the box and found a tablespoon inside. He scooped up a tablespoon of detergent and placed it into the machine. He did the same process three times.

"Uh, Mey-Rin," Ciel said, "How do I get the machine to run?"

"I'll take care of that," Mey-Rin said. "Thank you for all your help. What else did Sebastian assign you to?"

"Um, help the gardener, Finny," Ciel replied.

"Okay," Mey-Rin said. "I'll bring you there."

Mey-Rin brought Ciel outside to the gardener, Finny.

"Oh, Bo-" Finny started.

Ciel placed a finger to his lips, silencing Finny.

"Bo?" Mey-Rin asked, confused.

"Bo-Books! Did you dust them?" Finny asked.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't. Well, Finny, this is Karin. She will be working here for a day. She might come back, depending on how she felt about her first day," Mey-Rin explained. "Now if you would excuse me, I have my work to do."

When Mey-Rin was not within the hearing range, Finny asked Ciel, "Bocchan, what are you wearing?" He was unable to keep his laughter inside anymore.

"Sebastian made me. I lost a bet and he gets to be master for a day," Ciel explained.

"Oh," Finny said, though he didn't quite understand it. "Well, _Karin_, you have to pluck the weeds off of the dirt from here to all the way over there." Finny pointed to the far end of the Phantomhive territory. "When you're done, come back here. Got it?"

Ciel nodded, and got to work quickly.

From the manor, Sebastian saw that Ciel was working just fine at his assignments. He smiled, knowing that Ciel has a lot of trouble awaiting him tonight.

Ciel thought that pulling weeds was quite easy. Seeing Finny do it in a flash, he thought that weeds were easily pulled off of the ground. But he was so wrong. Luckily for Finny, he had amazing strength. Ciel, on the other hand, did not. It took him a while to get used to it, but it took him about a whole two hours to finish his job.

"Now, Karin, I believe that it is time for you to make dinner," Finny said.

"Yes," Ciel replied. He left and went back into the manor. He went into the kitchen and found Bard working on a crème _brûlée__with a flamethrower._

"B-Bard! What on earth are you trying to do?" Ciel asked.

"Hm? Do I know you?" Bard asked, looking at Ciel—Karin—behind his safety glasses.

"Uh, n-no, I heard from Sebastian that you were the chef named Bard," Ciel said quickly.

"Oh. And you are?" Bard asked.

"I'm Karin. I'm working here for today. But I might come back if I like it here," Ciel replied.

"Oh," Bard said, this time with more surprise.

"So, I'm here, assigned by Sebastian, that I'm supposed to help you make dinner," Ciel said.

"Fine by me," Bard said, "but can you cook?"

"Well, I can't cook well," Ciel replied.

"My, my," said a familiar voice, "it seems that will be a problem."

Ciel turned to the entrance of the kitchen and found Sebastian standing there with a mocking smile on his face.

"Bard, teach Karin how to cook without—without—the use of any military weapons," Sebastian ordered, putting emphasis on the word "Karin."

"He said it twice," Bard mumbled to himself.

Sebastian left the room and Bard got to work on that crème brûlée.

"Um, can I help?" Ciel offered.

"Sure. Eat that cake over there, will ya?" Bard said, pointing to the refrigerator.

"O-Okay," Ciel said, going to the refrigerator. He opened it and found the horribly deformed cake that he attempted to make in the morning.

"Is that all?" Ciel asked, hoping that there was another thing that he could do.

"Yup," Bard said.

So, following Bard's orders, Ciel sat on a chair and ate the cake. It's not half-bad. Ciel thought.

While Ciel was in the mist of eating his cake, Bard popped the crème brûlée into the oven.

"So, Karin, where did Sebastian find you?" Bard asked, interested in the new employee.

"Uh, he found me out on the streets," Ciel said, taking a bite of the whole cake. "I was neglected by my parents long ago. I'm happy to finally find a home. If I don't like this job, then I can always go to another place." Ciel concentrated on eating his cake. He was nearly done with it, considering the fact that he didn't eat lunch.

All Bard said was "Ah."

"What about you, sir?" Ciel asked.

"Me? Sebastian found me while I was in the army," Bard said. "Everyone on my team died and I was the only one living. I'm glad that he found me."

Ding!

"Oh, the crème brûlée is ready!" Bard said, going to the oven and taking the dessert out.

Just when Bard took the dessert out, Ciel finished the cake. He placed the dish on top of the sink and sat back down.

"Bard," Sebastian said, appearing at the entrance, "the young master does not need much to eat for tonight. Maybe make an appetizer and a dessert."

"Roger that!" Bard said, not really paying attention to Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes rested on Ciel. When he saw him, a smile appeared on his lips, amused by the fact that his young master actually managed to survive this far without complaints.

As Sebastian left to set up the table, Bard got set up on the appetizer. "Steak."

"What?" Ciel asked.

"I was just saying 'steak.' I guess that's what the young master is having tonight. Speaking of the young master, you didn't have a chance to meet him yet, right?" Bard asked.

"N-No," Ciel said, managing a smile. "What kind of person is he?"

"Hm… I don't know," Bard said. "He has multiple moods, and he gets mood swings often."

"O-Oh," Ciel said, sounding surprised. _Bard, you bastard. How can you talk about your master like this?_

"Meat. Meat," Bard said, taking the beef from the refrigerator.

"Can I do—" Ciel started.

"Bring me salt, pepper, and oil," Bard said.

Ciel went to the cupboards and got salt, pepper, and oil. Meanwhile, Bard was taking out the frying pan.

"H-Here," Ciel said, placing the items next to Bard, who was heating up the pan.

Ciel watched as Bard poured the oil onto the heated pan. He watched as it sizzled. Ciel took a few steps back, for he was a bit shocked at the unsuspecting noise.

Bard, on the other hand, remained in the same position as before. He took the steak meat and plopped it onto the oiled pan. He shook the pan for a while then left it there so that it can sizzle. That's when he took the salt and pepper and took a pinch of each and added it to the pan. He then took the pan handle and flipped the steak meat. The other side, now facing up, was cooked nicely.

Finally, Bard was done with the cooking.

"Karin, get me a dish, some carrots, and some other vegetables that you can find," Bard said.

Ciel got right to work. He grabbed an elegant white dish and placed it on the wooden kitchen table. Then he went to the fridge to get some veggies. While Ciel was busy on that, Bard started to place the nicely cooked steak onto the plate that Ciel chose.

Ciel came back with some carrots, broccoli, and some mint leaves. Bard took those, chopped them up, and organized in an orderly way on the plate.

"Finished!" Bard said.

"Karin?" Sebastian said, appearing behind the pair.

Bard jumped in surprise.

"Karin, please come with me," Sebastian said.


	2. His Butler, Dominating

Here is where the rated M stuff is!

* * *

"O-okay," Ciel said, reluctantly following Sebastian.

Ciel kept his mouth shut in order to prevent anymore severe punishments.

After a while of silence between the two, Sebastian decided to speak up.

"Why so quiet, bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel didn't answer.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian said, looking over at Ciel.

Ciel felt Sebastian's gaze on him. He kept his head down. He couldn't face Sebastian now.

"Y-Yes?" Ciel asked, still not looking at his butler.

"Bocchan, why are you so quiet today?" Sebastian asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"You know what I mean," Sebastian replied.

_Like that helps,_ Ciel thought. _Ugh, everything I say could lead to worsen my punishment!_

"I will not worsen the punishment that I already have for you," Sebastian said, "in case you were wondering."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who had a wicked smile on his face. Ciel glared at the butler, seeing beyond his smile. He was planning something, and Ciel needed to find out.

Sebastian continued walking to his room. He stopped midway and looked back. He saw that Ciel had been standing in the same place he was before. He sighed. "Bocchan, are you coming?" he asked.

Ciel, upon hearing Sebastian's voice, looked up. He noticed the distance between the two, and immediately caught up to Sebastian. When he was within Sebastian's "range," the butler continued to walk.

Soon after, they have reached Sebastian's room. He took a key from one of the pockets of his tailcoat and slipped it into the keyhole. With a swift twist, the door unlocked and opened. He motioned for Ciel to go inside. Ciel scurried into the room. When he was inside, Sebastian closed the door behind him, and locked it, trapping both of them in a room—alone.

The room was filled with darkness when the door _clicked!_ Ciel gulped. He was blind as a bat, whereas Sebastian could see perfectly fine. Two crimson red eyes glowed in the darkness. Ciel walked around, trying to find something that he could sit on. He felt two hands placed on top of his shoulders.

Sebastian led Ciel to the bed. Then he turned him around, so that they were facing each other. A playful smile appeared on Sebastian's lips. He placed a hand onto Ciel's chest and pushed backwards. Ciel lost his footing and fell onto the bed. As his back made contact with the bed, his wig fell off and it dropped to the floor.

"H-Hey! What's—" Ciel started. He was pissed; pissed at Sebastian for doing this.

Ciel was cut off by Sebastian's lips. He placed his mouth over his master's. Sebastian was on top of Ciel's tiny body. He nibbled at the bottom of Ciel's lips.

Ciel felt nibbling. Sebastian was asking for entrance. Ciel opened his mouth slightly, but that was all Sebastian needed to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. Sebastian's tongue explored every part of Ciel's mouth. When he was satisfied, he moved his head back. The only thing connecting them together was a trail of saliva.

Ciel was gasping for air. He looked at the darkness, trying to find his butler. When he spotted two red eyes staring back at him, his anxiety was relieved. He felt two firm grasps on his wrists.

Sebastian took hold of Ciel's wrists and pushed them down onto the bed, pinning Ciel. Sebastian leaned close to Ciel's neck and licked it. He heard moans coming out of his master's lips. He licked it a few times before opening his mouth. A sly smirk appeared on his lips, revealing a set of fangs. Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel's neck once again, and bit down hard.

Ciel screamed at the piercing pain. Sebastian's fangs were sharp; sharp enough the break through Ciel's skin, causing blood to flow down the butler's chin. Sebastian took a little drink of the blood before licking over the bruised wound.

The butler moved down to Ciel's hips. He saw that there was a lump forming, and it was getting bigger and bigger. A playful smile appeared on his lips. He slipped his hands beneath the costume and slid his hands up to the point where it's above the boy's collarbone. Ciel's penis was hard. Sebastian lowered his head so that he was above it.

"My, my. It seems that the young master is quite naughty," Sebastian said, licking the head.

Ciel moaned in pleasure. "Sh-Shut up," he muttered.

Sebastian only smiled. Seeing his master like this was too much for him. He took Ciel's erection with his hand and started moving his hand up and down. Ciel's pants were even and in time with Sebastian's pace.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried, clutching blindly onto his butler's tailcoat. "P-Please… I can't see a thing in this darkness."

Sebastian stopped. He stepped back, found a match, and lit a candle beside the bed. Before he knew it, the room was warmly lit with a dim light.

"Now then, where were we?" Sebastian wondered aloud, getting back onto his knees on the bed. He resumed his pumping.

He took his free hand and placed the index and middle fingers on his master's lips.

"Lick," Sebastian ordered.

Ciel covered both long fingers with saliva. When both fingers were coated, Sebastian stopped moving his other hand on the erection. He brought the fingers coated with saliva down, and then he stuck it into Ciel's entrance. Ciel whimpered as the cold fingers moved inside him. When he felt that it was loose enough for something bigger, he took the fingers out.

Ciel looked at his butler, who was unzipping his pants. In one swift move, Sebastian pulled down both undergarments, revealing his own hard erection. Sebastian pinned Ciel once again onto his back. Sebastian brought his lips upon Ciel's, blocking any protests coming out of his master's mouth. While kissing Ciel, Sebastian slipped his own penis inside Ciel's entrance.

Ciel's eyes widened. He clenched his fists, trying to ease the pain by focusing on something else. Unfortunately, the pain from Sebastian's pumps was too extreme for him to ignore. Ciel screamed into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian looked at his master. He broke away their kiss and stroked his master's cheek.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said, "are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

Ciel continued to grab on to the sheets. "N-No," Ciel muttered. "Please, go on."

Sebastian looked at his master quizzically, but then he shrugged it off, and continued. With each push in, Ciel's moans grew louder and louder, until it was to the point of screams. Sebastian felt Ciel's entrance getting tighter and tighter. He was close. He felt that his master was holding himself back. He leaned in close to the smaller boy's ear and whispered, "You do realize that you can come, right?"

After that, Sebastian's thrusts became faster and harder. Ciel couldn't hold it in much longer, and came onto Sebastian's tailcoat. Both men were panting hard. Sebastian took his penis out and put on his undergarments back on. When he was done, he went to where his master was. Ciel was lying on his side, clutching the sides of his chest.

Sebastian smiled, took the blankets that lay on the side, and placed it over Ciel's body. He then took candle holder with the lit candle and headed to the door. He was about to open the door when he heard something.

"S-Sebastian… S-S-Slee—Ah! Never mind!"

Sebastian smiled. His master was a naughty one indeed. He went back to where his master laid. He set the candle holder down and blew out the candle.

"Yes," the butler said, getting under the blankets. He pulled his master into a tight embrace. Then, he leaned in close to the latter boy's ear and whispered, "My Lord."

* * *

And there you have it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
